Just a Doctor
by Vivicarious
Summary: Spencer Carlin is an aspiring young doctor who's quite a genius. Ashley's a mysterious young fugitive from the past. What happens when the two collide present day and modern science is pitted against the supernatural? Rated M later
1. Just Another Day on the Job

"Just Another Day on the Job"

"Clear!" A moment passes through the patient room. Everyone seems to be looking at me with trepidation and calculated hope.  
"Doctor she's not reviving."  
"Damnit! Charge to 300." Karen squirts the gel on the paddles and I rub them together before pressing them upon the girl's chest.  
"Clear!" Every one holds their breath again, raring to go. Suddenly, a murmuring beep, beep is heard, effectively erasing all the tension from the room.  
"Okay, let's get Ms. Le up for a chest CT scan stat, and page Dr. Nielsen for a consult."  
"Right away Doctor." Rubbing my temples, I wearily tread out of the room. The adrenaline's still kicking in my body like all the other times when something goes wrong, and I don't want to shake it off. That exhilarating feeling is probably why I've been giving in the hospital for nearly three days - it's like crack. It's probably one of the reasons why I've endured all the hardships of Med school, I can't get enough of it!

Gwen had been admitted for unbearable heart pains and I'm beginning to think it's developed to something worse, that heart attack was clearly unprecedented. I'll need to check up on her vitals two hours before. I begin to swing my way over to the nurses station, immersed in my thoughts.

It has only been 2 months interning at the Brigham and they have already put most of us through the ringer...

_"You all have studied under doctors for years but today you become doctors. It is time we put you to the test, and it is now you discover how far you can go from this operating room." Chief of Surgery Rick Morison led us to an actual OR. My palms had become moist with sweat and I could hardly contain my excitement. Long, hard years of constant struggle and hardworking all-nighters have brought me where I am. This is the starting point, the gateway to all my dreams. All the other interns began exploring it in astonishment and wonder. "Some of you will crack under the pressure, others will be asked to leave. To the select few that will have evolved to excellent surgeons: work hard. You'll later be able to pick your own specialties and enter the elite. With this concludes our orientation and I welcome you all to the Brigham." As he leaves the atmosphere has slowly become brighter, and people have begun to talk among each other._

_"Hey, you! You're Spencer Carlin, right? The Paula Carlin's daughter?" A tall, lean, dark haired guy comes up to me. He has incredible green eyes and seems nice enough, harmless even, considering he's not looking at me like the some of the other guys in the room._  
_"Yeah." I'm not exactly a fan of my mother. _  
_"Holy crap! You are, like, surgeon rock royalty!" This guy's a fanboy... Great. That gives him a curt smile from me._  
_"I'm Aiden, nice to meet you," he gives me a sheepish grin and shakes my hand. Another dark-haired girl comes over and grabs his arm possesively, but gives me a friendly smile. Aiden gives her a tender kiss to the temple and it's obvious what an attractive couple the two make. _  
_"Hey babe, guess who I just met? Spencer, met my girlfriend Ky." The girl blushes enthusiastically before extending her hand._  
_"Kyla Woods. Aiden and I are from UCLA in California." She gives an excited squeal and fist pump after this."Wow, we've only read about your works and your mom's. I can't believe we'll all be working together, this is great!"_  
_"Haha, me too. I can't wait to get things started," Aiden said._  
_"Well, I'm from Boston, born and raised. Nice to meet you guys," I smiled widely, showing my pearly whites, I can't help it - this is a big day, so don't blame me for being a little hyper!_  
_"I bet her milkshake brings all the guys to yard," Aiden says _st_unned, followed by an elbow rib from Kyla. _  
_"You are so dumb!"_  
_"What did you do that for?! I'm just saying, that's a killer smile."_  
_"Whatever, lady killer," Kyla rolls her eyes playfully._  
_"Well, I'm not gonna deny that. I have a pretty good milkshake," I grin._  
_"Spencer you're adding water to the flames!"_  
_"Don't you mean fuel baby? Sorry Spencer, Ky's not good at cooking."_  
_"That's not true and you know it! I made you food that last time you were sick._"  
_"Yeah and it made me sicker. I thought you were supposed to be a doctor, Ky. You made me sicker!"_  
_"I bet she can even burn water," I chuckled along, earning a high five from Aiden. Kyla huffed and blushed all the way up to her ears._  
_"It's not fair you guys are both hanging up on me! Thanks for the great first impression Aiden." _  
_"I think you guys are great. I don't like being treated like some living legend anyways." They both looked at each other and smiled, then they looked at me, "Hey want to come grab some lunch with us?_"

"Karen, can I get those charts for Gwen Le from two hours ago?" Karen Ngyuen gave me a flirty smile. She's an attractive beauty at a petite 5' 1' with big almond eyes and straight black hair that show her Eurasian mix. For one of the nurses I occasionally hook up with, she's great and really easy going. One of my favorite nurses, sans the side benefits, and she is more than competent at her job. Karen had quickly become one of my closest friends in the hospital.  
"Here you go, Doctor Carlin," she winked. Always the natural flirt.  
"Thanks," I begin to flip through the charts before smirking, "so how is it going with Dr. Le-Grey by the way?" She immediately begins to blush profusely and covers her cheeks.  
"Shut up Spence!"  
"What! I just want to know the latest on your crush that's stopped you from bangi-"  
"No, okay! Vivien... she's... She's different you know! She's nice and smart. And she's not like you or the others."  
"Ouch. Gee, thanks, you really hurt my feelings."  
Karen rolls her eyes at me, she's been doing that a lot lately.  
"You know what I mean. She is just... New, to me. And I really want to see where it goes." Oh I found what I was looking for. Not. Guess the answer lies in the CT.  
"You know I'm treating Vivien's older sister?"  
"Yeah, I heard it from her. She's been really down lately, I should go check up on her," Karen sighs worriedly. Wow, she's really that smitten? I can't say I'm jealous, I'm not looking for a relationship right now. Plus, its not like I have broadcasted my sexuality around here.  
"You know I'm happy for you, right?" Karen smiles brightly, a little tinge of rouge still on her cheeks, and reaches up to pat my head.  
"Yeah I know."  
"Too bad you'really all boring and settled."  
"One of us has to grow up, sooner or later," she sighs again, "plus, I don't even know if she might be interested in me. I don't even know if she knows I'm gay."  
"You didn't tell her?"  
"Please, when does that conversation ever come up at a hospital? I can't even make pick up lines here: 'Hey Dr. Carlin I'll let you scan my body any time.'"  
That's hilarious! We both crack up at this because its true. It is a hospital for gods sakes, people!  
"Oh she definitely is. The good doctor is head over heels for you," I wiggle my eyebrows for effect.  
Karen giggles and shakes her head, "Don't you have work to do?"  
"Yeah, that reminds me, gonna head up to the lab," we say our goodbyes and I swivel quickly on my heels and push forward. It felt as awkward as I said it, and I suddenly stumbled before tripping on the toe of my shoe and being propelled towards someone.

Ouch, I collided with a girl and we both fell way to the ground. Before I could apologize a flash of brown curls had already gotten up and speeded off. And all I could think of was strawberries. She smelled of strawberries. And this warm wave is washing over me, like her presence has surrounded me although she left. I shook off the weird warm aura the weird girl left me with, feeling quite vulnerable for some odd reason.  
"Hey Spence you okay?" Karen called out from behind the nurse's desk.  
"Yeah, just pea-," a glint on the floor caught my eye. I picked up the necklace on the floor and examined it. There was a silver ring on the chain and on the inside was a scripted "A". It had a round purple gem on top, and looked mighty valuable.  
"I'm just peachy, Karen." I turned around and she looked puzzled yet incredibly amused at the same time.  
"Whatever you say, hotshot. That was hilarious. Poor girl got hit by your fat ass yellow truck."  
"Shut up, she dropped her necklace. I'm gonna go catch up to her."  
"Later."  
I slipped the necklace in my scrubs and started for the direction of the mysterious brunette when suddenly my pager beeped. 9-1-1 from Aiden in the ER. Damnit. I ran top speed away from where the girl went.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hi this is my first fanfic, I've actually been lurking around the community for a while, but you guys are just such an awesome and loyal community that I couldn't help myself and created a Spashley romance. Writing somehing is definitely a first, and I hope you guys don't bash it too hard ;) I hopefully will be updating within a day or two.**


	2. Can't Save Them All

2: "Can't Save them All"

Dashing into the ER, the place is pure chaos with nurses and doctors dashing to and fro, shouting everywhere. All hands are on board with the massive patient traffic, and I dart my eyes to find Aiden.

He was checking up on a frazzled pregnant woman as I went up next to them. She had a huge purple bruise on her forehead and jagged cuts on her body.  
"Aiden, you paged?" He locked eyes with me, his sparkling green orbs had been muddled and clouded over - fear.  
"I-I d-don't know what to do! She won't cooperate with me!" He frantically pointed at the similar woman.  
"I've tried everything!"  
"Okay step back Dr. Dennison, I'll handle this patient," Aiden immediately rushes past me. After working with him everyday for 2 months, it's annoying that he cracks under pressure so easily! Damnit Aiden, I'll need to have a talk with him about his crap after this. Right now I've got a very pregnant patient to handle.  
"Ma'am, you're in the hospital. Can you speak?"  
"T-there was an acci-dent... At the high school, I'm onl-" Suddenly a torrent of *beep beep beep* rings out and the woman begins to shake.  
"Damnit, she needs to intubate!" I shout for a nurse to get me a tube and start doing chest compressions. Once the tube comes I carefully puncture it in her mouth. It's not helping. If we don't get her oxygen soon both the mom and the baby will die.

"Someone get me a crash cart and page Dr. Le-Grey, I'm going to the OR!"  
After claiming an OR and prepping her up, I go to scrub in. Vivien comes in while tying her long hair back.  
"What do we have?"  
"Jane Doe, pregnant. I intubated her but she's still in arrest."  
"You should know what to do then."  
I gripped my hands on the sink until they turned white.  
"Isn't there any other way?"  
"We'll know once we get there," she sighs, "a high school classroom ceiling collapsed. Both the kids from upstairs and downstairs are severely injured. This is probably one of their teachers."  
"Well let's go save them."

Both of us enter the OR and nurses glove us. She's unconscious as we both begin to assess the situation.  
"There's no time, she needs a C-section so we can save the baby."  
I hate being put in this situation. With both of them so fragile, of course Vivien will save the baby instead. I clench my teeth.  
"But that will kill the mom! There's got to be another way."  
"There is no other way, Dr. Carlin. You are only an intern, and I expect you to take my judgment and assist." We're running out of time, and I'm desperate for an idea, anything! A moment goes through the room but Vivien doesn't skip a beat, "Scalpel." I have no choice to go through with it, and never have I felt so sick to my stomach. Goddamnit!

We saved the baby - a healthy baby boy - but the mom didn't make it. I chuckle harshly by the benches. It was the end of the day, and after that first surgery, I felt numb. I went throughout the day like a robot in automated limbo. I couldn't focus, in anything else. We should have been able to save the mother... Now her kid's an orphan.

"You did what could, Spencer. Let it go." A voice behind shuffles over to sit next to me. I turn around, it's Vivien.  
"I just thought you should've tried to save the mom, Doctor Le-Grey." It comes a little harsher than intended and she subtly winces. I sigh in exasperation and run my hand through my blond hair.  
"There wasn't enough time, and when you are faced with a decision like that, you always pick the baby. Always."

I know she's right, but I don't want to admit it, I refuse to reply back. I just hate feeling helpless to do anything at all. Why did I become a doctor if I can't save even save a mo-  
"You can't save them all," she said, reading my mind, "death is inevitable. If we did save her, she would still have died years later."  
"But then it would'be been a natural death! She would have had time to see her kid grow!"  
"What I'm saying is, death is inevitable. Time never stops for anyone. Just let it go, there are plenty of patients." We sit there in silence, while I contemplate on her words. I can't do much anymore about it now... She's right. But it doesn't hurt my pride any less. I shake my head to clear my thoughts, thinking about it won't do anyone any good now. Instead, I start to assess the girl Karen has been crushing on for weeks.

Looking at Vivien Le-Grey, you'd notice right away her hair is one of her best features. Wavy an long, the ends are light brown while the top is dark. Maybe it's a matter of preference, but I'd prefer it over my blonde tresses. She's one of the top OBGYN surgeons in the nation and incredibly humble. Her warm brown eyes and high cheek bones give her a clasic mixed look as well. Hm... A well-toned body and killer-  
"Why are you staring at me so hard?" She chuckles. I smirk, thinking of a plan.  
"Hey do you know Karen? The nurse?"  
She blushes a little and her eyes light up. Oh, this is just too fun!  
"Yeah, she's great... As a n-nurse you know."  
"Did you know, she-"  
"Hi you two!"

Oh speaking of the devil, Karen comes by, ready to head out. Her face lights up and she gives Vivien a flirty smile. Karen stops right in front of the bench, standing right in front of Vivien. The dame next to me is speechless, and I laugh inwardly at how my superior is being reduced to pieces.  
"You guys heading out soon?"  
"No I wanted to check up on my patients," I say while checking my watch, "I should get going now actually." I stand up and brush my knees off, facing Vivien, "thanks for the talk."  
"No problem, intern." Karen looks between us curiously, giving me the eye. You know that look saying I've got a talk with her later.  
"What about you Viv, I'm heading to the bar?" Karen asks hopefully. Let's see how this goes! Vivien nods, "Want to go together?" They both smile brilliantly. These two are too cute, too bad I can't mess with 'em any longer! This love fest is giving me a tooth ache.  
"Okay I'll see you two later then!" I walk backwards giving Karen a wink before speeding off without looking at their reactions. Today's been hard on me, and I have to to go collect my thoughts by myself.

I head out to the stairs, sitting on the steps over looking Boston. I've grown up here all my life, but I never fail to fall in love with it all over again. Leaning against the wall, I remember the necklace of that girl. I take it out and it catches in the light... Has the gem always been green? I was sure it was just purple the first time I found it. I was definitely sure the gem was purple before, and changed color. An emerald green, how strange. This mist be highly valuable, I better leave it at the station since I lost that brunette.

Just as I put it back in my pocket, a warm familiar scent hit my nose. Strawberries? I darted around locked eyes with the brunette girl from before. She was going up the staircase, and looked up at me. Holy crap, she was gorgeous, how come I've never noticed this woman working here before?

My mind went blank, the rich sunlight outlined her perfect features and highlighted her hair. The curly brown locks framed her unblemished face and I wondered what it felt like to run my hands through them. Her chocolate eyes were on a whole other level though as the flecks of honey and light hazel danced with the setting sun.

Oh god, she must think I'm a freak, say something, stupid! My throat was dry but before I could even utter one cracked syllable, she turned around and dashed down the steps. What?

* * *

**A/N: I don't own South of Nowhere. Nor am I a bonafide, certified medical expert! Sorry if this is story is slow to start. **


	3. Same Place, New World

3: "Same Place, New World"

I woke up to the smell of burning kerosene and the dim shade of a lamp. The light flickered against the vintage wallpaper of the small room. I immediately sat up from the bed I was laying in. Where am I? I don't remember anything past the moment I was in the hospital... chasing after that girl.

Someone had changed me from my doctor's coat and scrubs into old fashioned pyjamas and I've increasingly become alarmed. Everything in the room looked so incredibly rustic, like back in the 80s or something. I almost contemplated on being in one of those hidden camera shows for cheating spouses, and some loser would pop out scream "Psyche!" But then I don't actually have one, heh.

Seriously where the hell is this? I walk over to the vanity where a couple of sepia toned frames stood._ Sepia _toned. Maybe it's some interactive museum exhibit? There was a smiling family, and two girls... one I've seen before. It was the brown eyed girl I was chasing after before I got suckered into some time warp. But I was genuinely curious of my untraceable whereabouts and headed for the door.

"Is the girl awake?" I stopped in my tracks. A gruff man's voice made itself known past the white oak door.

"I don't know. Let's check," a raspy, melodic woman's voice next. _Thud thud._ My heart started beating frantically, and my skin suddenly felt incredibly vulnerable. I could feel my fine hairs on my neck stand up and my arm getting goosebumps. Had they done something to me? Who was that woman?

The door creaked open and the pair stood there surpised at me. But I couldn't really tell for sure. I was only looking at the woman. Her brown hair and those porcelain limbs. The smell of strawberries wafting through the atmosphere. And her brown eyes, stabbing my own ocean orbs. Piercing straight into me, and even places I couldn't reach myself. The tension could have been cut with a knife and the both us stood an impasse, neither moving. By now, my heart was beating rapidly, and I couldn't even pinpoint why.

"Where am I?" My lips quivered ever so slightly - I still haven't taken my eyes off of the girl. The brunette's brows furrowed, and she looked to the man. A silent conversation passed through their eyes. She apprehensively stepped towards me. I took a step back every time she got closer.

"I'm not going to hurt you." She whispered quietly, her voice was so soothing and gentle. It tugged on my heartstrings and made my chest take on a life of its own.

"Where am I?" I was beginning to feel nervous, and this gut wrenching feeling in my stomach started to sharpen. _Thud. Thud. _So many questions flew past my head, the sharp beat of a headache was beginning to creep up.

"I-ah, uhm... You're..." She ran her hand nervously through her curly hair, and slowly tried to grab for my arm. I quickly backed away.

_"Where am I? Who are you?_" Shit. My heels hit the chair by the vanity. Cold sweat dripped down my back and my hands started getting clammy and sweaty. I gripped the back of the chair and slightly leaned against to support myself. Every time she got near me so many emotions and physical reactions out of my grasp started boiling up. I couldn't stand it, she was unnerving and I was in a dream.

The girl looked at me sadly in the eye, a ghost of a smile gracing her lips and if I couldn't get anymore confused and nervous and scared out of my wits I would have done anything to get her to smile. She reached for the chain necklace around her neck and pulled it out. The ring with the purple round gem caught the small light of the lamp and reflected against my eyes.

_"Wait! Hey! Wait up, Jesus Christ!" Damn, she was fast. Going down these stairs are killing my feet._

_"Hey your," I sucked in a huge breath, "your necklace!"_

_I finally caught up to her and grabbed her by the sleeve of her hand that flung back when she ran._

_"Hey I just wanted to-"_

_Next thing I know, I found myself suspended in the air. The crazy woman fucking flipped us against the staircase railing and dragged me along with her! We're falling a hundred feet to the fucking floor and before I could react I was enveloped in a cloud of mist and water and darkness._

"_What_ did you do to me? _Where_ am I?!"

The girl looked down at her feet, unable to meet my stare any longer. I bit my tongue from quivering and my body from trembling, I needed answers. The man gave me a sympathetic look, he had warm blue eyes and dark hair. He looked at me as if he had known me before, but then looked away.

"You're in Boston, Massachusetts. 1862."

_In the bubble of air I can feel my eyelids get heavy and my brain start to lax. Railing after railing swooshed by like cars. Everything started to fade, and I almost forgot I was falling to my death. Then, I felt a warm pair of lips against mine. Strawberries. A whisper of "I've missed you" against my ear, and then I closed my eyes._


	4. What Now?

4: "What Now?"

You know when you were little and you used to think about all those things you'd do when you grew up? Like who were going to marry, what you going to be, where you were going to go? I always felt like I had a direction in life, even when I was little, I knew what I was going to do, where I was going to go.

"Hey... You okay?"

And all of it was just thrown out the window. I can't even begin to wrap my head around what is happening to me. I feel like one of those washed out celebrities with a cameo in a place they have no business in. It also doesn't help that I'm still in these ancient jammies sitting in the bed, wallowing in self-deprecation while the fucking girl who got me into this whole... thing... is still sitting across from me. Gauging my feelings, calculating her moves to match mine. I just really feel sick.

"Take me back."

She sighed, looking down into her folded hands on her lap, like a child being scolded, "I can't."

"Do you think this is a joke?" This is all too fucking ridiculous, how can I even trust these nut cases? I want out. And that's what I'm going to do. Wherever in hell I am isn't where I should be. I rise off from the bed and began to leave the room, to I don't know where, just not here.

The brunette follows me up, "Hey where do you think you're going?" I really don't want to listen to whatever she has to say. My initial reaction of her still hasn't worn off, and my hairs still tingle a little when she talks. Its unnerving, and I really don't want to be here. So Ignore her and keep on heading towards the door. My hand wraps around the doorknob, and she grabs my wrist, "Hey!" Her hands are warm and soft, her palm rendering me speechless for a second while I face the door.

So I snap at her, "What, are you going to just sit there and tell me 'oh look, we've traveled back in time, but I can't tell you why or bring you back'?! What the hell is going on?"

Widening her eyes and looking a little conflicted, she moves her pink lips, "It's not my place to te-"

"Then I'm leaving here. I need answers, and you're clearly not helping."

I snatch my burning wrist away from her touch and yank out the door.

"Wait!"

The carpet is plush and soft on my bare feet and quickly walking down the one-way hall, I take notice of my surroundings. Large grandiose paintings, creamy wallpaper, and elegant lamps whose dimmed lights cast somber shadows. Where the hell was I? There was laughter and noise at the end of the hall where the light got brighter.

"Stop, you can't go there!" She is really getting on my nerves. In defiant steps I walk out of the hallway and into... "Wow."

I've been transported into a movie set. Like the three-dimensional house of Beauty and the Beast, and I'm at the top of the stairs. All the guests bellow in old fashioned dresses and suits, holding flutes of champagne. I was stunned, and the doubt that the brunette and the old guy had been lying to me died a little. It was all so surreal and fast. Yellow chandelier lights and what looks to be a ball in full swing before me.

"Excuse me, miss?" I turned around. Holy crap, a butler. With the uniform vest and holding a platter with one hand and everything!)! He even had a bowtie and a graying, silver mustache!

Before I can speak though, the brunette has caught up with me now and grabs a hold of my shoulder. She pulls me back a little to stand in front of me.

"Sorry Dean, she's with me."

His eyes shoot up in surprise and he looks back at me, in a sort of a judging way, nut not unkind. Just evaluating me, for what? I don't know. He gives up after a second though, and his brown eyes travel back to her.

"Of course, Miss Davies. However, it is quite unbecoming of you both to enter the ballroom without the proper attire."

"Yes I know. We'll be back shortly."

"Hurry along now, your mother wouldn't like it if you were late. I suggest you dress your friend if she were to attend too. It is going to be a long night."

"You have nothing to worry about."

She grabs my hand and drags me across the space on the top of the stairs that led to the party to another corridor and into another room. She shut and locked the door and leaned against it heavily, breathing another sigh before she covered her face with her hands and let out a shuddered whimper.

"Look Spencer, I know you're angry and confused at me, but I can't tell you anything right now. I promise I will, but right now I need you to do something for me."

"How did you know my name?" Although it sounds perfect on your lips. She looks so troubled and and hopeless, I just really want to help her. She's the only person that's really keeping me anchored here, and sooner or later I'll get my answers right? I'll just have to make do with what I've got right now.

She gives me a look I can't read, and something tells me she's not gonna answer me. "I'm Ashley."

"Ashley." I test it out in my mouth. It suits her just fine, and I can't help buy love the way it easily rolls off my tongue. She's still leaning on the door, and our eyes fall into sort of a trance.

It's broken by a knock on the door. "Miss Davies? Dean sent me to help you."

A young girl comes in carrying dresses. She looks to me and it seems as if she's solved a puzzle, an "aha!" moment in her eyes. I look inquisitively.

"I was wondering why I was carrying more than one dress for Miss Davies. Are you her friend?"

"...Yes."

"Spencer Carlin. I'm a doctor."

"Wow, Miss Davies? Where did you find her? She's gorgeous. And smart to boot!"

Ashley chuckles quietly, "Isn't she? And it's not anywhere you would think, Kyla."

We lock eyes and my cheeks heat up a little at her compliment. It's silly how some things never change, no matter what period.

"Well, I've got to get you ladies prepared ball! Aren't you excited?"

I was curious, "What's the occasion?"

"Why, Admiral Davies is going to be leading the troops against the Southerners tomorrow! Tonight's the last time we'll see him or any of the men for months."

Ashley slightly frowned, "Well, we can't keep my father waiting."

"Of course, I'll run your bath for you. Miss Carlin, the room next door's is already running. Please hurry."

"Right."

Walking to the door, my hand was grabbed by Ashley again. I felt a hot flush of her breath on my ear, "Thank you."

Well, this was going to be interesting, to say the least.

* * *

AU: Hi all! I'm sorry I have such long absences. But I am a high school student. :( and I hate it! I'm basically a certified nerd now, and I'm not even friends with my crush (who doesn't know she's my crush) anymore. We used to be best friends and now we've drifted. Its sad really, and all I can do is do my homework.


	5. The Ball

5: "The Ball"

I slowly filled my lungs with air and willed myself to trudged myself away from Ashley's warm hand. My skin still burned without her electric touch as I followed Kyla into the next room, ever grand with the old fashioned flair of the 19th century.

"Miss Ashley's usually isn't one to bring unexpected guests, especially on a day like today. But I guess your special. Everything you need should be in this room, Miss Spencer."

"Special? Oh, and just call me Spencer."

"Oh that wouldn't be right, Miss Spencer. Here, I've drawn a bath already, I'll be back to check in after I help Miss Ashley." Kyla headed for the door. I stopped her before she left.

"Why would you think I was special, Kyla?"

She smiled, "Why, she hasn't been this happy for weeks since she found out Mister Davies was leaving for war."

Happy? I don't think that brooding brunette's shown much emotion much less happiness ever since the odd hours I've met her. Do chuckles count?

"Miss Ashley has never been one to wear her heart on her sleeve," Kyla looks down with a small knowing smile on her face. "But enough about that, I expect you to be clean when I get back!"

I looked at the drawn bath. Warm and inviting, with steam rising off the tub and bouncing against the walls. No harm I guess. I stripped down and entered the warm bath. So today, I've revived a patient, ran into a girl from the past, saved a newborn baby (but lost the mother), and then said girl from the past literally vaulted the both of us back to Massachusetts at the start of the Civil War via plummeting from the stairs. Now I have to attend some ball of hers to hopefully get some answers from "Miss Ashley." Oh man, I was fine before with all of the things happening, but now in the silence with only the water as my audience... I'm starting to think this is a little beyond me. Med school had prepared me for fatal diseases and impossible surgeries, but there was never a standard protocol for this.

I hug my knees to my chest. How will I ever be able to go back to the present? There were just so many things I could do. I had to do. Willing myself not to cry, a new wave of hope and determination possessed my body and I began to wash my body hurriedly in earnest. After I was done, Kyla came up to check on me, looking excited and pleased with herself.

"Good, you're out! Ashley and I had just picked the most perfect ball gown for you!"

"Ashley did?"

"See? I knew you were special." Kyla showily twirled the dress back and forth to show me, "let's get you dressed."

I had to admit, they both had great taste. In the reflection of the mirror, the blue silk ball gown was just the right shade of blue to match my eyes. Kyla decorated me with simple yet elegant accessories - long white gloves and pearl earrings. "My finest masterpiece yet! Miss Spencer you look incredible," Kyla marveled from behind me, "I'm going to check on Miss Ashley." And then she was gone before I can even ask her. I've been getting this dull thudding headache for a while now. I sat down on the plush duvet and relaxed myself, covering my eyes with my hands I let out a huge sigh and didn't notice the click of the door.

"...Stunning." I sat up startled, Ashley was leaning against the door. I almost forgot that she sneaked in because she looked so absolutely gorgeous. Her rouge ball gown framed her body in the most delicious way. Tendrils of loose hair from her bun kissed her smooth neck and shoulders. "Erhm, I mean... Spencer, you look great."

"Thank you... you too. Beautiful." I could feel my cheeks flush, and I embarrassingly stood up from the duvet with my back to her. "Should we get going?"

"Yes."

We both headed down the corridor and found ourselves at the top of the stairs again, in the center of attention. Ashley whispered in my ear, "Just follow my lead," and began her descent down the stairs. We headed for a couple who was not far off in the center of ball room.

"Daddy, Mom, I'm sorry I'm late." Mister Davies looked like a strong, seasoned man. He had an air of a loving father the way he smiled at Ashley but his posture held an air of commanding regale.

"It's alright dear but don't be late tomorrow. I want to see my kids and your mother for a proper goodbye before I'm off."

"Of course," she went to hug him tightly and kiss his cheeks before facing the woman on his arms. "Mother," Ashley hesitated before doing the same. Ashley's mother exchanged formalities with her before turning to me, "Who is your new friend Ashley?"

"This is Doctor Spencer Carlin."

The small headache before was annoying, but I grimaced and held it in. I flashed them a smile and shook their hands, "Nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Davies."

"Raife Davies, Admiral of the Massachusetts 15th Regiment of the Union."

"Christine Davies. Have you girls met the Waldor boys yet? With the way you two are dressed, I'm sure all the eligible bachelors will have their eyes on you," she said teasingly with a small smirk.

Ashley smiled nervously, obviously unamused by her mother, "Oh I'm sure but I would like to show Spencer around first."

"...Fine. But I expect you two to have a dance partner for the last dance at least."

"Yes Mother." She grabbed my hand away from the couple who started to sway to the music, "Come on I want to show you something." We headed for the deserted balcony, the moonlight growing stronger as the yellow lights behind us faded. We stopped at the the Victorian railing and I looked out at the view - it was breathtaking. Not in the metropolis lights at night kind of way but the Davies Mansion had extended the party to their front yard. Soft glowing lanterns and wonderful music flowed from downstairs also. "Wow it's beautiful."

"Yeah." I dared not look at her although I felt her eyes on my face. I just ignored Ashley and kept looking at the scenery before me. Then I heard a sigh from her before she grasped my chin and tilted my head towards her.

"You're beautiful." Her eyes were golden with the reflection of the moonlight melding with the lantern lights, filled with so much emotion that I could not figure out. My blush came back with a vengeance tenfold and I had to look away from her intense stare.

"Thank you."

I dared to look back at her again after the heat subsided and she smiled shyly. She looked back at the entrance to the party then playfully at me, "Would you honor me with this last dance?"

I couldn't help but laugh and take her outstretched hand in mine. She rested her other hand on waist while I put my other on her shoulder as began to sway to the music. I had never waltzed before but as she dipped me and we locked eyes it all came so naturally, like my body remembered old moves. We locked eyes and began to drift closer and closer, cheek to cheek, mouths to ear. I could smell the ever present strawberries that never escaped her in the air. It made the dull ache in my head sharpen and I winced a bit. What was wrong with me.

"So do you always bring people back to the past?"

She tensed under my hands before she relaxed, "Not really, its not exactly something I like to do."

"Then why did you bring me back?

"You're special."

"How so?"

"I-"

Suddenly a loud crash brought us back from our trance. I jumped apart from her arms, feeling cold and startled as a scream pierced the sky. The guests were in a panic as we rushed back into the ballroom searching for the scream. Ashley grabbed my hand as we shoved against the current of the fleeing crowd. Finally reaching the source the was a young man who looked scared out of his wits. In his leg was a dagger and blood was smearing the floor as he thrashed in agony and terror. The headache before throbbed its worse. I felt like someone was taking a hammer against the back of my head.

"Ah! Help!" Ashley's parents came moments later amidst the pandemonium and Raise covered Christine's eyes.

"Oh god, Aiden, stay with me soldier," Raife looked around desperately, "Someone call the doctor!" Ashley gasped and looked to me with a pleading look in her eyes, her trembling hands grasped my hands. "Please Spencer, save my brother." And then my body went calm. The thudding in my head... silent.

* * *

A/U: Hi all! Thank you for the amazing reviews, it really raises my spirits up. I would never pressure anyone to review, but they are always nice. The chapters should be going on a little longer now! I've recently broken up with the boy I was dating to pursued my crush(I'm bi)! These notes are like my little diaries hah, let me know whatcha think :)


	6. The Makeshift Operation

Previously in JAD:

_Finally reaching the source the was a young man who looked scared out of his wits. In his leg was a dagger and blood was smearing the floor as he thrashed in agony and terror. The headache before throbbed its worse. I felt like someone was taking a hammer against the back of my head._

_"Ah! Help!" Ashley's parents came moments later amidst the pandemonium and Raife covered Christine's eyes._

_"Oh god, Aiden, stay with me soldier," Raife looked around desperately, "Someone call the doctor!" Ashley gasped and looked to me with a pleading look in her eyes, her trembling_ _hands grasped my hands. "Please Spencer, save my brother." And then my body went calm. The thudding in my head... silent._

* * *

_6: The Makeshift Operation_

"Ashley, please say something." She had been silently sobbing now, and I've taken her in my arms to try and comfort her. Ashley's wracking whimpers shook my body also and she pressed her face against the crook of my neck.

"How could that have happened, Spencer?" Her heartbroken voiced cracked. It sounded so vulnerable and quiet it broke my heart to even hear it. I hugged her even tighter. I was sitting against the headboard of my guest room, with Ashley between my legs.

"I'm more in the dark than you."

* * *

"Oh my god!" Blood was smeared everywhere on the once polished ballroom floor. I quickly kneeled towards Aiden although he kept thrashing out in fear. The knife on his leg had twisted due to his erratic movements and was incredibly deep in the flesh.

"Someone get me a suture kit, gauze, and antiseptic!"

Raife and Christine looked at me as if I were the one that was stabbed, with bewildered and confused eyes.

I was confused too, "Do you guys not have first aid?!"

I turned to a panicked Ashley by my ear, "Spencer, those don't exist yet."

Oh. Shit. Uh. Wait, I can solve this! Jesus, this really fucking sucks, "Okay get me a needle with wire thread, towels, and alcohol! Now!"

Kyla, who had found us in the commotion heard my call and began running to get the things. I felt a grip on my dress, which I really can't afford to give a damn about right now. Aiden was growing weaker by the second, so much blood was seeping through the gash on his leg, and not even my hands and bundled dress could stop the flow. His came out in a hoarse whisper of defeat, and I leaned down to listen to him.

"I-I need... to t-talk to you...Spencer Carlin..." How did he know my name?

"We can talk later. Right now closing that wound is my priority."

"It's too late... just listen," Aiden hacked and wheezed, "...you n-need to protect...Ashley at all costs. Don't trust anyone... watch out for t-the-"

"Miss Spencer, I got them!"

"Talk later Aiden. Kyla, hand me the alcohol and muffle his mouth with a towel."

I wiped down the needle and wire with alcohol and as Kyla stuffed Aiden's mouth with a towel, I poured alcohol all over the gash. His blood curling scream shook Raife and Christine, who had been watching. Raife ran to help me hold Aiden down. The knife was in very deep, but I had no other choice but to pull it out by hand. Blood gushed everywhere as I got towels to stop it.

I quickly threaded the needle and sutured his wound, spraying on more alcohol. Aiden had passed out long ago, and the smell of blood and flesh was fresh in the air. I sighed in relief as the immediate danger had passed. Everyone in the room looked disturbed - and rightly so. What a way to send off soldiers.

"I need a bed sheet to transport him onto a proper bed."

"Kyla and I will attend to Master Davies, Miss Carlin. Please everyone, retire to your rooms for now while the staff and I mind the guests and... clean the ballroom." Dean's calm demeanor masked his tense fists.

"Call me right away when he wakes up or if something happens."

What was Aiden talking about before? Why would I need to protect Ashley... and to watch out for what? I had so many questions on my mind, but I was more concerned about Ashley. Besides, Aiden would not be waking up anytime soon.

Ashley had been incredibly quiet, and the Davies parents gave her silent embraces before retiring to their rooms to absorb the night's events for now. I stood up from the floor we were both kneeling on. She looked up at me with defeat.

I hesitated. Wanting to take her hand and hug her, I remembered that I was covered in her brother's blood. She stood up, not meeting my eyes but looking at my bloody hands.

"...I'm going to go wash up. Let's go."

Her brunette locks nodded dejectedly. She followed me back to the guest room, where I took a shower to clean myself of all the blood. Drying myself off and wearing some lose clothing from the bathroom, I didn't bother to dry my hair and headed out. Ashley must've gone back and bathed also. Her back was against the headboard of my bed as she curled in the fetal position.

I approached her, "...Ashley?"

She launched herself into my arms and began to cry.

* * *

This is where we are now. She was only sniffling and whimpering by now, whispering "Oh god" and "Spencer" against my neck. Her trembling voice felt amazing against my throat, and I began to feel warm. I've only known this woman for nearly a day and the things she could already do to me.

"Ashley, you should get some rest."

She lifted her head from the crook of my neck and we locked eyes.

"Can I sleep with you?"

"I don't know if that's a good idea."

She pushed closer against me, straddling me and bring our bodies together. I gasped at the contact.

"Please." She whispered quietly in my ear.

"...Okay."


	7. Remembering Fruits

_Previously on JAD:_

_"Ashley, you should get some rest."_

_She lifted her head from the crook of my neck and we locked eyes._

_"Can I sleep with you?"_

_"I don't know if that's a good idea."_

_She pushed closer against me, straddling me and bring our bodies together. I gasped at the contact._

_"Please." She whispered quietly in my ear._

_"...Okay."_

__Chapter 7: Remembering Fruits

...

"Hi what's your name?"

Do you know one of out of body dreams you sometimes experience and you are looking at yourself from a memory or something? That's what this feels like, except I don't think this has happened to me before.

I found myself lying in a vast sea of strawberry fields, as far as the eye can see. The humid day smelled like sweet strawberries mixed with fresh earth. It was beautiful, picturesque with every object of my view saturated with vibrant color. I was wearing a wide straw hat wearing a simple white dress and barefoot. I wiggled my toes in the warm dirt. Probably the biggest difference was that I was about 7 years old I'm guessing, a mini-me.

A little girl with brown hair and chocolate eyes stood next to me as we faced a strawberry bush.

"Knock knock, anyone in there?" The brunette girl tapped my head playfully with a sing-song voice. I giggled at her silliness and remembered that she asked a question.

"Hi, I'm Spencer."

"What a pretty name" she smiled, crinkling her nose in the cutest way ever. Her brown eyes sparkled and caught the sun. "What cha doin' here?"

"I dunno."

She looked concerned, "Are you lost?"

Was I? I didn't know where I was.

"I think." I felt scared and little, so small and powerless, I had no control over anything.

"Aw, don't cry Spence," the girl looked genuinely concerned and tried to comfort me. But I cried harder because I was scared and I didn't know where I was or why I was here. She began to look hopeless as I bawled my eyes out, scared and lost.

"Oh I know!" She grabbed my hand and motioned for me to squat down with her.

"My daddy owns these strawberries, so I got to learn some awesome stuff!"

She picked a huge strawberry off the bush. "Hey look Spencer! Look at this one!"

"...W-what is it?" I sniffled.

"It's a double strawberry! These are the bestest!"

I'd stopped crying by now and was fixated on the strawberry girl before me.

"Why?"

"Cause my daddy says that if you split a double strawberry with someone, you'll fall in love with them! Isn't that yucky? I wouldn't wanna fall in love with anybody!" She huffed out childishly. I giggled in return, it was yucky!

"But I think you could share em with your friends too." She looked over to me with a toothy grin before splitting the double strawberry in half. The ripe red juice gushed all over her fingers and we both shrieked and giggled.

"Here ya go, Spencer. You're my friend now, so don't cry." She handed me the other squished up half. I gave her a huge grin that even hurt my face and we both ate our strawberries in one bite, all smiles and laughter now.

...

"Mmm." The body engulfed in my arms began to rustle the sheets. I slowly blinked my eyes to small rays of sunlight filtering through thick velvet curtains before closing them again. Maybe if I slept a little more I could find out what happened in my dream.

Ashley moved herself out of my arms and propped herself on her elbow, facing me and blocking the sunlight. I could feel her eyes on my face and almost flinched when I felt a fingertip touching my lips. I fought to keep the blush washing over my face that will no doubt reveal me awake. She traces my lips with her soft fingers and before I knew it I could feel warm breath from her mouth on the corner of my mouth. It was incredible and I felt the fine hairs on my skin shiver, my neck sprouted goosebumps. Inwardly, I shivered from her delicious breath. She was driving me mad, for however long she stayed there.

Suddenly, she leaves all traces of herself off the bed. But the effects she left on my skin would stay for a while, it left a warmth in me I couldn't ignore. I heard the closing of the door and laid in bed for a few moments, just enjoying the peaceful hours of the morning.

Finally deciding to get up, I entered the bathroom to find that someone had replaced my soiled clothes with a fresh light gown. There was also warm water to wash myself.

By the time I was done freshening up, Kyla had invited me down for breakfast with the Davies. No good news of Aiden, he still hadn't woken up yet.

Entering the hallway outside my room, I see Ashley leaving hers and she glances my way.

"Thank you. For last night," she smiled shyly, "I really needed that."

"Your welcome, Ashley."

Her smile grew more confident, and she gestured to the stairs, "shall we?"

I couldn't help but grin at her adorable demeanor, "we shall."

We fell in step descending the wide staircase as the first rays of sunlight in quiet pinks and yellows began peeping through the windows. Ashley's profile was alit, and she turned her head to smile at me. It was in comfortable silence that we reached the bottom of the stairs and began to make our way to the dining room.

It was quite the opportune moment to get some serious answers.


	8. War Surgery

"You can't merely jump to such... Absurd conclusions, my dear."

"I don't know what to think, sweetheart. When President Lincoln requested I replace McClellan, why, I said yes without a moment's hesitation! ... Christine, tell me, have I been foolish?"

" The Raife I know is many things, but he is not foolish. I know you want to free the slaves more than anyone, even if many of our friends don't. All we know is that someone attempted to hurt our poor boy yesterday. And that is _all_ we know."

"God, what if it were Ashley? Since that girl, Spencer, reappeared into our lives I haven't been able to read Ashley at all."

"Dear, what do you mean by 'reappeared'? I've never known her nor her family name since yesterday; she has an incredibly odd name for a girl, it would have been good gossip.

"You haven't. When I took Ashley on my trip to meet some of our oversea colleagues in France, the two met in our summer home.

"I remember I was bedridden with Aiden so I couldn't join you. But I don't recall Ashley, or you for that matter, ever telling me about any guests.

"Well, it was rather curious... Ashley brought her back from a trip into the fields and was very taken with her. No one came for the young girl, she was harmless and Ashley insisted she stay with us-

"Why Raife, you let our Ashley alone with a girl from the streets! Did you not think to investigate her?

"Of course I did, let me finish. Her family is old nobility in France, but the father made some bad investments and landed with massive debts they couldn't afford. The Carlins spiraled into ruined, even selling their estate could not repay everything. Their only option was to flee overseas. The Carlins bad planned to escape on a cargo ship headed to Brazil. What's even more curious is, the ship they were on, according to hearsay... Disappeared.

I could hear the voices from the ajar oak door as Ashley and I traversed the carpet. As interesting the mansion was, breathing life into a 19th century I could've never imagined from my textbooks, I was only fixated on the voices beyond the door

I reached for the door handle, but a soft warm hand tugged me back.

"Spencer wait," Ashley spoke softly, "could you not mention anything about the time travel, or Arthur? I know you could hear them. What they're saying is true, but I'll explain the rest later."

What they were saying is _true_? That I was from this time? _Impossible. _But I couldn't argue with Ashley now there were so many holes to what I know so far. I could only bite my tongue and wait. But God, it was infuriating to be as in the dark as I am right now.

Ashley pushed the door opened wider, and the older Davies hushed at our entrance.

"Oh good morning Ashley, Spencer. Would you two like some-"

"Wait, were you just talking about my family?" I don't understand. I travelled back in time. How could I have another family? The Kyla in my time and the past Kyla bore a distinct resemblance, but I certainly did not think of it... Unless I also had a double?

"Oh did you two overhear our conversation just know?" Christine sounded incredulous. I really don't care less how rude I am being right now.

"Sorry Mother, but what of Spencer's family? Father never told me this."

Raife shook his head, "You were too young to understand, and I didn't want to spook you," he turned to me. His eyes shined pity, "Spencer, I believe your family is... is gone. I had heard their ship never reappeared. I don't know why you were abandoned. When little Ashley and I found you, you did not remember anything, I only found out all of this by feeding some coins to a one of your family's former employee."

But that can't be. I never met Ashley since yesterday, and he tells me we were some sort of childhood friends? All my life I remember living with my family, in the present. This just got too weird, too fast.

I pace around their luxurious dining room, trying to make head and tail of all this new information. I met Ashley in present day, where she time travelled me to the start of the Civil War. Apparently we are childhood friends and my past "family" disappeared, "But what happened to me then?"

Ashley looked up. She had been very quiet this whole time, and her sultry eyes locked with mine. She opened her mouth, "You disappeared. I had finally convinced Father to bring you back to America with us. The day before we were to depart, you and I were playing in the strawberry fields."

Her dark eyes pierced into me, searching me. For what, I don't know.

"We were playing and you chased me. I ran and hid in the bushes but you never came to find me. Spencer, we looked everywhere for you but you were never found.

Raife nodded, "Ashley was heartbroken, and refused to leave until we found you."

Ashley walked towards me, "I had no choice but to leave. And, until this day, we never found you."

Christine joined in, "I see. No wonder Raife wasn't surprised when Ashley brought you into the house yesterday."

Ashley and I exchanged glances. It's kind of hilarious her parents are so clueless about her time traveling antics. She smirked at me. Her sultry demeanor was madly attractive, I had to tear myself away before I did something embarrassing.

Raife cleared his throat and stood up, "Spencer, I am very glad we have met again, and I know Ashley is ecstatic." I saw Ashley's cheeks turn a subtle and adorable shade of pink.

"But most importantly, we want to thank you for saving Aiden yesterday. As of now, I really have no clue who was behind it nor their motive, but I am ever so grateful that you were there," Raife continued, "Tell me, I know virtually no women in the field of medicine, much less practicing. And you have incredible talent. I know I will be overstepping some lines by asking you this, but my regiment departs for the battlefield in less than 5 hours. Your skilled technique will make my men practically immortal-"

"Wait, Father! You are asking Spencer to risk her life! I just reunited with her and there's not a chance she will be leaving again so soon!"

"I agree Raife, what are you thinking?" Christine chimed, "It is unbecoming for a woman to be in the battlefield."

"I'll do it. After all, I am a doctor. I'll do my best to save their lives."

"Excellent!"

"Spencer!" Ashley shouted, her face was panicked and confused, "Can I talk to you?"

"... Yes. Excuse me, Mister and Misses Davies."

We stepped out into the hallway, with her dragging by the wrist. I relished into her soft touch.

"What are you thinking?! You have no idea what's going on-"

"No Ashley, I don't! You don't tell me anything, and everything I find about myself don't add up! Do you know what it feels like to find out you might have been living a lie?!"

"Spencer you can't leave with my father to the battlefield."

I shake my head with an exasperated sigh, "I can't sit around here, waiting for you. I don't even know if you can bring me back to my world, my time."

Ashley grasped my hands whispering, "I... I can't right now. I promise you I will, if you want me to. But not right now. We need you here."

We stood in silence for a while. Looking at her, I can see her conflicted expression. I can feel she genuinely wants to help me. I chuckle to myself all of a sudden, "Look, I don't know how many times I can endure saying I don't know what is going on. So... The only thing I can do is trust you."

Ashley looked up and curved her lips beautifully, "I promise I won't let you down. I will get you out of this mess Spencer."

"So what do we do now?"

"You will go with my Father."

"But you said I couldn't go-"

She smirked devilishly, "That's because you can't go with you _me_. We have a date on the battlefield, you will have to convince my Father to bring me with you."

Jeez, this woman is going to be the death of me. I guess there really is no other way out of this warped mess than to go with the flow.


End file.
